Death Of A True Warrior
by OJ-Juice-Simpson
Summary: Just a little short story for one of my friends. Her cat died and this is how I think he should've died, like a true warrior. Hope you guys enjoy!


**This is a story I wrote for mah friend. Her cat died this morning, and it was just so sad! He struggled a lot, and he was suffering so badly umu… So, I decided to write a proper death for him. Hope you guys enjoy! And check out mah other stories! M'kay, BAAAAAAAIIII**

Lionfang raced through the trees, trees and bushes whizzing by his vision. The yowling and hissing of intense battle drew closer and closer. Anger sparked inside of him. How dare they attack his clan!

He arrived, his raging eyes fixed on the glinting of teeth and claws in the moonlight. Lionfang bunched up his hind quarters.

He leaped into the ocean of fight, landing on top of a muscular tom's back. He hung onto his shoulders as the warrior bucked. He bit his ear, trying to make him stop before he went flying into the trees.

"Get off my territory!" he spat, blood filling his mouth. The metallic tasting liquid dripped down onto the ground below. The tom beneath him flung him off, and Lionfang landed with a thud on the ground on the other side of the clearing.

He grunted, as if the weight of all the clans was on his shoulders. The cat above him ripped his claws down his pelt, making Lionfang screech. _Don't give up, you mustn't_ He went limp beneath him, remembering the clever move his mentor taught him.

It worked! The warrior above him loosened his grip a little, giving Lionfang the chance to leap up out of his grip, twisting his body midair.

He raked his hind claws across his face, landing on all four paws. Before his foe had the chance to retaliate, he grabbed him by the scruff and threw him forcefully against the ground.

Lionfang could tell by the sound the enemy made that he knocked the breath completely from his lungs. A glint of satisfaction flashed in Lionfang's deep purple eyes.

Lionfang clamped his jaws shut on his attacker's tail, the unpleasant taste of blood flooding over his taste glands once more.

The warrior ripped his tail from Lionfang's mouth, fleeing into the trees behind the battle clearing. Lionfang looked away from the fleeing cat, scanning the clearing for the next possible victory.

He spotted with horror as the two leaders, Echostar and Redstar fought. _No, Echostar!_

His leader was struggling to get up, consciousness still alive within her eyes. But Redstar was about to deliver a killing move to Lionfang's mate, no hint of mercy in his flaming red eyes.

Lionfang pounded across the clearing, dodging every battle going on, toward the enemy's clan's leader. He tackled him, knocking him away from Echostar. He checked on Echostar, making sure she would have the chance to recover. He looked back at Redstar, disbelief and rage fought in his eyes.

"Foolish warrior!" Redstar grunted. Redstar eyes him, pain flashing across his face, but quickly changing to challenge. Lionfang bared his teeth, glaring at him. _I accept you challenge, given you leave Echostar alone!_

"You don't need to kill to win a battle!" Lionfang growled, making sure not to give anything away that Echostar was on her last life. It had frightened him the first time the news struck him.

"Of course you do, haven't you learned anything?" He snarled, leaping at Lionfang. Lionfang side-stepped, hooking his claws beneath his pelt. His flipped him on his back, scratching his exposed belly profusely.

 _Silly mistake. Who made you leader you murderer?_

The gray pelted leader wriggled from his grip as Lionfang was momentarily distracted, jumping up ready for the next blow Lionfang dealt to him..

Lionfang shook his head, shaking the distractions from his mind. Redstar lunged for Lionfang. Lionfang reared, trying to dodge the merciless leader's move.

"Lionfang!" Echostar screeched at him as Redstar grabbed held of his throat. Lionfang struggled, trying to release his grip. His eyes widened flashes of regret and surprise overwhelmed him.

"StarClan will enjoy your company, mouse brain!" Redstar snarled, ripping his claws across his pelt, the pain barely felt through the shock. The deep wounds bled badly as Lionfang stood there, unfazed as more and more blood soaked his pelt.

 _No, please, not today!_ He pleaded in his head. Lionfang closed his eyes as he collapsed to the ground, his legs splayed in different way. Little waves of pain crashed down onto him, the agony unbearable.

"Retreat!" Redstar yowled, bounding back to his territory. The rival clan poured from the bloody clearing, leaving only Lionfang's clan to crowd around him. He stared at Echostar. _At least you are alive, that's all that matters to me…_

"Fetch Fallowwing!" she ordered a warrior. He chuckled. Lionfang signaled his clanmate with his tail.

"No, there is no reason why you should waste your herbs on a dying warrior," Lionfang rasped as he gazed at the massive lake of blood forming beside his body.

"B-But you can't die, not like this! Don't leave me!" Echostar argued and pleaded. He closed his eyes, the liveliness in his blazing purple eyes fading.

"I saved you, and that is all that matters. Make sure you do not waste the last life I have kept for you. You would have died, and you are more important than a mangy old warrior." He mewed. She pressed her muzzle to his flank.

"You are the bravest cat the clan has ever known. We will never forget you, for you have spared my last life for me. You're loyal and courageous. StarClan are fortunate to gain you amongst their ranks. I love you," A tear fell onto Lionfang's pelt. Lionfang rested his head upon the ground, letting the darkness claim him.

 _This is the last time I close my eyes. Goodbye, Echostar, my love. Take care of our kits._

He said one for thing before he began his journey to StarClan.

"I love you Echostar. I will forever watch over you," he smiled, light taking over the darkness around him.


End file.
